


The secret language of friendship

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Music, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Rosie is having a row!





	The secret language of friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

The row had been going on for nearly an hour…

"I am a musician! What did you expect!" Rosie screams.

The sarcastic answer comes quickly. “To sleep at night as a bare minimum!”

Rosie was so cross! It was the third flat mate in the last six months… And she secretly liked this one. _He's… nice. Kind of cute._

She gives Alexander her best puppy eyes. “I can’t help it if I like to play when everything is really calm…” but it clearly didn’t work!

“And I like to SLEEP! Ro, I have classes early every weekday, I must sleep!” He was as defeated as Rosie. _I don’t want to leave her… hmmm Baker Street._

With a sigh, Rosie says “I can go in the basement… I won’t bother anyone.”

Not wanting the girl he now considered a friend to stay hours in a mouldy basement, he concedes. “I can try to plug up my ears… if you promise to not play your violin after 2AM!”

With a cute smile, Rosie asks “Maybe 3AM?”

“No!” Alexander chuckles. “Don’t even try!” He switches on the kettle. “Do you want tea?”

“Yes please... with sugar!..."

He smiles. “I know… like your papa.”

"... Still friends?”

"Yes."

_He’s so nice I think I’ll keep him! And yeah, I don’t have to go in the basement!_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! Some are happy, some are sad... Established jonhlock or not....
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The secret language of friendship (221a side)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936040) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
